Arrogance
by True Dawn
Summary: In the end they were just arrogant'. Just because the Ancients were better than the Ori, does not make them good. Daniel's views on the Ancients.


Such… arrogance.

Once you found them intriguing, now each time you think of them, it's getting harder and harder to suppress that feeling of hate.

They call themselves better than the Ori. They're right in that regard (they do believe in free will after all), but just because the Ori are evil, does not make the ancients good.

You understand that not interfering law, really you do. Perhaps the problem you have with it that because of this law, they have never cleaned up their own mess.

When the Ancients ascended, they left their technology behind. Technology that the Goa'uld used to enslave the galaxy. It is unlikely that the Goa'uld could have created the technology on their own (10 000 years later their and still using almost same technology).

If the ancients had destroyed their technology when they Ascended the Goa'uld still wouldn't have got off their home planet.

And millions of lives wouldn't have been ruined.

And look what they did with Anubis. Oh, the ancients may claim that they never let him keep any knowledge that he couldn't found himself, but letting him keep it made it a hell of a lot easier than finding it would have been. And let's not forget the little fact that they made him immortal. If he hadn't been he would have died in the battle over earth.

And why did they do this? To teach Oma a lesson. Who cares if millions of people died, after all there only human. Oma could have stopped Anubis any time, but it took years before she actually did it. You fear what will happen when she finally gets tired of fighting him.

When you found out that your disagreement with the Ancients over Anubis was one of the reasons you gave up Ascension, you weren't surprised.

Their mistakes are not even limited to this Galaxy. Pegasus too, has suffered because of Ancients arrogance. They created the wraith. They abandoned some poor humans, on a planet with iratus bugs and ended up with life-sucking humanoids.

Good job.

They don't even have the excuse that they didn't know what was going to happen. It would have taken millions of years for the wraith to evolve and if they had only checked…

Then there are the Replicators. The replicators knew there was something wrong with them, that their aggression was too much. But, when they asked the Ancients to fix their programming they refused. Eventually when the experiment turned out to be a failure, instead of fixing them, they destroyed them. These were sentient beings.

There's a word for that. Genocide.

In the end is it surprising that the Asurans turned against their makers?

The Ancients played with a lot of technology they shouldn't have. Too arrogant to believe that things could go wrong. That some lines should never be crossed.

They tried to touch the stars without realizing the stars could burn.

And burn they did.

You once read a report from Atlantis about a game. Well, it actually wasn't a game. It was a satellite system that transmitted instructions to people on a surface of a planet to follow. They followed these instructions without question, thinking them to be from their 'Oracle'. This system was on many planets, an experiment to see how the Ancients could influence the development of different civilizations.

If that's not playing God, you don't know what is.

Come to think of it a lot of the populations in Pegasus worship the Ancestors. So much for being different than the Ori.

One might argue that some of these mistakes occurred before they ascended. This is true. However, you think that when they ascended they should have taken destroyed the wraith or at least fixed them so they didn't have to feed on humans. After all it was their fault the wraith existed. Why should the rest of us have to pay the price?

Despite what the ancients say, ascending has nothing to do with purity of spirit. Anubis ascended, the Ori did. From the machines found at Atlantis you know the Ancients didn't ascend completely naturally. You doubt the Ori did either. It was a forced evolution and you don't thing any of them were truly ready for it.

Neither was wise enough.

And now the Ori have come here. You are partly to blame for the Ori coming to this galaxy, but the ancients never warned you. Nor have they told any one the truth about the Ori's motives.

You understand that they believe that people should have free will, but their not making an informed choice. To the more primitive planets the Ori truly do seem as Gods and the more advanced planets know that to resist means destruction.

And all believe the Ori ascend their followers.

You don't believe that the ancients should force anyone to believe in them, but you believe they should at least tell them the truth. At least this way their choice is made with all the information.

But they refuse to help.

Millions are dead because of the Goa'uld. They would never have got so powerful if they did not have ancient technology. Millions are dead from the Wraith and Asurans, both created by ancients. Millions are dead from the Ori, in a war which few know the truth about.

We are the ones paying the price for crimes which are not ours,

Humanity is screaming but the Ancients no longer remember how to hear.

Once you found them intriguing, now each time you think of them it's getting harder and harder to suppress that feeling of hate.

In the end they are just…arrogant.


End file.
